


Is This the World We Created?

by IneffableDoll



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, In the Beginning, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Just a little different than you remember, Other, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDoll/pseuds/IneffableDoll
Summary: A reimaging of Aziraphale and Crowley’s first meeting, in which a conversation is had in a garden, but this time the angel has questions and the serpent is rather ineffable.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Is This the World We Created?

**Author's Note:**

> “Is this the world we created?  
> What did we do it for?  
> Is this the world we invaded,  
> Against the law?  
> So it seems in the end.  
> Is this what we’re all living for today,  
> The world that we created?”  
> -Is This the World We Created? by Queen

He hardly knew why he still stood at the gate, other than because he had been told to.

The humans were gone, were just beyond the wall now, and he had no weapon to defend Eden anymore. It was just him, and an empty garden. He still hoped desperately that he’d done the right thing, but already a sinking feeling of dread was trickling through his blood.

He looked out furtively toward where the humans now were, a flicker of orange light as a sword was swung, and Aziraphale turned away, gliding gently down to stand in the garden, the forbidden tree in the distance.

It stood proud, a tangle of pink and pale green foliage and twisting vines. Bright red apples still decorated it in clumps, and one laid in the grassy brush underfoot, two bites stolen.

In an instant, something long and black rose from the grass and took on a figure. A robe and wings of charcoal and long red curls adorned him, and the angel knew this was the demon serpent who had tempted the humans to Original Sin.

His hand extended from the ground as he took on his demonic form, the apple lifting within the grasp of clawed, pale fingers. His expression was almost remorseful, unsure, the apple held close to his mouth as though he might take a bite himself. But he was a demon, he wouldn’t really – who knew what it would do? He hadn’t noticed the angel, so Aziraphale knew he ought to take the opportunity to do something, or even to feel afraid. And yet, the angel slowly crept forward, not making a sound until he stood right by the demon.

“Well, that one rather went down like a lead balloon, eh?” Aziraphale said, staring at the apple.

“Ngk!” The tarnished fruit fell to the earth as the demon jolted, having apparently been quite lost in thought. “What?”

“I said that one rather went down like a lead balloon.”

“Ah. Uh. Sure.” The demon regained his composure and kicked the apple off into the undergrowth, rolling until the red glint was gone in a sea of verdant plants. At least the demon wasn’t kicking him, Aziraphale figured, and he decided to barrel on further.

“Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate,” the angel offered.

The demon squinted at him curiously, finally showing his amber eyes and the black slits of his pupils, thinned in suspicion. “Crawly, Insert Fancy Title Here.”

Aziraphale almost laughed, barely managing a cough. After a moment, he voiced a thought he’d harbored all morning. “Perhaps it’s ill to say so, but I can’t yet see how the punishment of the forbidden fruit is exactly…bad.”

Crawly looked nearly offended. “Of course, it’s bad. I caused it, didn’t I?”

“Sure, but…” Aziraphale glanced nervously to each side, as though they weren’t the only creatures alive in the entire garden. “I was sent here to do good, yet I’m not confident I’ve managed it properly if I’ve allowed this to happen.”

“You’re an angel,” Crawly said with a roll of the eyes. “I can’t imagine you’re capable of anything but good. It’s in your nature, to be holy and crap.”

“You must admit, it is a touch theatrical, though,” Aziraphale found himself saying. Hopefully the Almighty wasn’t listening, even though, of course, She always was. “I mean, wasn’t exactly a subtle way to go about it. You’d think She might put it somewhere a little bit harder to reach, like a mountain or in the stars.”

The demon shrugged, noncommittal but clearly interested. “It’s all part of the Divine Plan, right? That’s what you angels always say. Punish the wrongdoers without a second thought. Don’t ask questions, if you do Wrong then you’re Wrong and you deserve to Fa- be punished.” The sarcasm and annoyance were palpable, even as he faltered toward the end.

They stood in awkward silence, contemplating what the demon had nearly said.

“I saw you with the flaming sword earlier,” Crawly eventually stated.

The angel looked at him, eyes wide, before turning away. “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“You gave it away.”

“You…wait, you saw that?!”

The demon smiled in a way that reminded the angel exactly who he was talking to, his words cold. “Practically newborn out there, hardly conscious of their own free will, and the first thing you do is give them a flaming sword! Brilliant. That couldn’t possibly backfire.”

Aziraphale looked stricken.

“Was probably the best course, in the end,” Crawly conceded. “All the vicious animals and such.”

Aziraphale nodded slowly. “I hope so. It’s been bothering me.”

They went quiet as the first drops of rain softly began to sprinkle the trees, and they both stared into the Heavens through the clearing overhead. A shadow passed quite suddenly, and the clouds were blocked out by hundreds of rows of neatly arranged black feathers.

Aziraphale looked quickly to Crawly, who’s black wing was arched carefully to shield the angel from the rain.

Instead of thanking him, the angel said softly, “I can’t help but wonder if the apple thing wasn’t the right thing to do, for the humans, in the long run.” He stepped closer to Crawly to more properly fit within the shelter of the demon’s wing. “How funny, if we were both wrong? If I did the bad thing and you did the good one?”

“Not really,” the demon replied simply.

The angel gave a sigh. “I supposed not, no.”

The sky’s clouds dimmed until its shade was nigh indiscernible from the wing that shielded him, and he wondered as thunder rippled overhead what those wings had looked like when they were white.

It was going to be a long, dark night.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that ran away from me one morning, if nearly everything was the same, but it starts slightly off-color. Hope it was interesting!


End file.
